A Dream?
by xxSilverRainxx
Summary: She thought she had a normal life until one day she fell asleep and had a dream. In that dream, she finds out something unexpected. Was it a dream or was it real? With slight of romance.
1. Don't Foget Your Necklace

This is my very first story ever. I hope you like it. This story will a first person point of view. Italics letter are when the characters are thinking to themselves and sometimes flashback.

**Introduction**: There is always going to be a mystery around us that we can't solve. And Sometimes those mystery turn into dreams and within those dream, it could be real. That's what happen to me, I had a normal life, as so I thought. It turn alright, I guess. Let me tell you what happen.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Don't forget your necklace. **

"Must…Get…Out…Of…Bed." I yawned. I was still sleepy, I really didn't want to get up. So I decided to take a very short nap. (10 minutes later)

"Esmeralda G. Carmelo! Wake up, you are going to be late for school! I know summer is about to arrive but, you still have to get ready." my mom shouted.

"Urg!" I looked at the clock. Oh no, its 7:45, I have to hurry! I exited out of my bed. Looked in my closet and took out the cloths I was going to wear. Oh no, where is my hat!

"It's really rare for you to listen to and…" she gets interrupted.

"Mom, have you seen my green hat!" I looked at her waited to know where was my hat.

"You weren't listening." ,she sighed, "Never mind, Your hat is on your desk."

"Thanks mom!" I hurry up, went down stair, ate breakfast, and fix hair. Phew! I did that fast, only 10 minutes left to till I leave. I walked to the couch and sat down to relaxed myself. I heard my mom voiced called my name. She came down stair and had me something.

"Esme, you forgot your necklace." She gave me my necklace. The necklace I had been wearing since I was a baby. It had a purple heart on it and with real gold. I didn't forgot it, I just didn't want to wear it.

"Oh that, I'm a little to old for that." I could think of anything to say to her. She looked confused as if she didn't understand me at all.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know I had that necklace for a very long time but, I think I'm too old for it." I really didn't want to hurt her feeling.

"I know, that's why you dad fix it to make it more bigger so it will fit for you." I looked at her, she seemed happy. "Yes, I know mommy but...".

"Besides, its like a good luck charm for you." A good luck charm? Huh?

"Really, I never thought it that way but..." She looked at me. Oh no, not the Oh-Please-Wear-The-Necklace look or for short, the OPWTN. I sigh, "Sure mom".

"Oh yes! Here let me put on the necklace for you." She puts the necklace on my neck and smile at me. It was time for me to leave. I said bye to my mom and left. I waited for the bus to come. I looked at my necklace, why do I have to wear this thing? The bus finally came and I enter it. I saw my best friend Kaitlyn and sat with her.

**

* * *

**

Well want do you think. At first my story gets boring in the beginning (I think), but soon the adventure will begin. Read and review!

xxSilverRainxx is out PEACE!


	2. My Best Friend, Kat

Here's Chapter 2!

* * *

"Oh! Esme sit with me!" she squealed. Kaitlyn wore a blue top with a blue skirt. Her belt was black and had a headband that was also black. She was the only friend I have. We both met in Kindergarten.

****

(Flashback)

__

"Okay students, we have a new student here, her name is Esmeralda. Welcome Esmeralda to a class, everyone say hi to Esmeralda." Said the teacher.

"Hi, Esmeralda!" Everyone cheered, it was their very first new student in their class. Class started as usually. Recess started and everyone exited to go out and play. I was very lonely, of course new student, until a girl came up to me. Her name was Sierra, she had four other girls with her. Their name was Jane, June, and Kaitlyn. Sierra said to me "Hey, I guess you are wondering if I am going to ask you to be my friend." I looked at her and nodded yes. She answered me back "Well, I'm not, I don't make friends with the new kid." She pushed me and I fell into the ground. I heard her laughing, including Jane and June. I wanted to cry but, I heard a voice. "Hey, Let me help you." The person held my hand and lifted me up. I saw who it was, it was Kaitlyn. "You help me, why?" She looked at me and said "I want to be your friend." I was surprised, "You already have a friend." She smiled at me, "I don't anymore so, what to be my friend?" I looked at her and said "Yes!"

I found a friend, she may be popular but, she's my friend.

****

(Flashback ends)

I don't call her Kaitlyn, my nickname for her is Kat. I sat with her and sat hi. She looked at me and said "You still wear that".

"Oh, the necklace, my mom still wants me to wear it." I looked at my necklace.

"Oh, why, I thought you don't like wearing necklaces "

"I don't but, I have to, my mom wants me to wear it" Why mom, why do I have to wear this junk.

"Oh, You should talk to your mom about that"

"I did, she gave me the OPWTN look, I hate it when she does that" (If you don't remember what is the OPWTN, it is Oh-Please-Wear-The-Necklace look).

"Oh no, not that look, that look is always convincing. Well, maybe you should talk to her again, she could probably change her mind." I agree with Kat, she was always good with advices.

The bus finally made it to school. Everyone exit the bus and enter the school. Kat and I both walked through the hallways and went up the stairs. We finally made it to our locker.

**

* * *

**

****

Well, thats chapter 2. Short yes, but chapter 3 will be longer (I hope.)

xxSilverRainxx is out PEACE!


	3. YES!

Here's Chapter 3!

* * *

I open my locker, I heard Kat squealed. "OOh! Just 2 more weeks till school is out and summer is in! Oh yeah, we can't forget to tell the secretary to have our locker to be together again for next yeear".

"Yep, I can't belive we made friends with Mrs. Carla the secretary. Most people wonder why our lockers are always close." It been that way since six grade.

"I know right, we can't tell nobody about that or we might get in trouble." We both close our locker and got our stuff for class untill somebody pass by. Oh no, not him, Kat is going to be nervous.

"Oh me gosh!" Kat always says, oh me gosh, instead of oh my god. "Its Jorden, the guy I have been crushing on since the second grade. Do you think he will notice me".

"Kat, your popular, what kind of guy would not like to notice you." I mean serious, she is popular.

"I'm not popular, okay I wear really cute cloths, but I'm not girly!" A six grader came up to kat and ask her for her autograph. Huh, and she says _I'm not popular!_.

Kat sign the kid yearbook. "Okay, that doesn't count!"

"Oh Kat." We were about to go to class untill Jorden came to us.

"Hey. Uh... can I talk to Kat." He seemed a little nervous.

"Uh... Sure." _Oh me gosh! I can't believe he is talking to me! _

Is he really talking to Kat, whoa. "Well, I'm going. Ah! Why did you pull me?".

She whisper to me "Don't go Please." I sighed "Okay but, Let go off me!"

Kat turned back to Jorden and said "So, what do you want to ask me?" I just stood there watching them talk. "The Dream Dance is coming on Friday, and I wanted to ask if you want to go with me." Whoa, didn't see that coming. I looked at Kat, she was shocked. "Oh! Me, well let me ask my friend, okay."

Jorden nodded yes. Kat looked at me and said "What do I do Esme! Everytime there is a dance, we always go to your house for a sleepover because we hate dance but, Jorden." Yep, thats our traditon but, I will let Kat go to the dance with Jorden. This might never happen again.

"Look, I know we both hate dances but, this is your chance, a dream. This might never happen to you again, don't waste it. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure" She looked sort of sad. I was sad too but, I didn't want to hurt her feeling. "I'm sure"

"Your the best Esme. Here's a deal, lets go together, I don't want you to be alone." Me go to a dance, No! Well, I don't want to hurt Kat, so I guess I can come to one dance. "Okay, deal".

"Really! Your the best Esme." she turns to Jorden and said "Yes, i will go with u, but in one conditions".

"Sure, Anything"

"Esme will come with us, she's my best friend." Jorden looked at her and smile. "Sure, Esme can come". Kat smiled and said "Thank you, Jorden" They both looked at each other then looked aaway. I was happy for both of them.

RING! We all shouted " OH NO, WE'RE LATE FOR CLASS!"

**

* * *

**

****

Well, thats chapter 3. Was it long? Any way read and review.

xxSilverRainxx is out PEACE!


	4. I hate him

Here's Chapter 4!

* * *

We all enter to the classroom. Our teacher, Mrs. Web, looked pretty mad. "Kaitlyn H. Goods! Jorden B Anderson! And you Esmeralda, you are never tardy." She sighed, "Take a seat".

"Yes Mrs. Web." We all went to our assigned seat. Mrs. Web started to talk and write on the board. I got my notebook out and started to copy the stuff on the board. I heard a voice, a voice I didn't like at all.

"Ah, little Miss Goody-I'm-Never-Tardy is late for the first time." Urg, I hate him so much. His named was Tristan. The guy I despise for a long time. We also both met in kindergarden.

**(Flashback)**

_After I was introduced to my new class, Arts and Craft started. A boy came up to me. He said to me "Hi, my name is Tristan". I looked at him and smiled, "Hi" He looked at me "Do you need any help?"._

_"Yes, I can't find the scissor." _

_"Oh, then follow me." I followed him. He pulled out a box and gave me the scissor. Our hands met, we both smiled. I started to like him. Then second day of school, I went up to him and said "Hi". He looked up to me and said "Why are you talking to me?". I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. He was nice to me for the first day I came here and now he is being mean. "I'm talking to you because I want to". He looked at me "Well, I don't want to talk to you." I started to cry and walk away. _

_I hated him, and I still do. He mess with me all of the time. I ingored him and sometimes I talk back to him. I hate him._

**(Flashback Ends)**

"What do you have to say, huh CheEsme." he looked at me. "Put a sock in it." I looked at him with such hatred.

"Sure, CheEsme".

I was angry, " Your welcome, Wimpstan".

"Hey! I'm not a wimp!" I scoffed, "Oh really."

"Esmeralda and Tristan, do you have anything to share with us." Uh Oh, I never got in trouble with a teacher in my life.

"Oh no" Tristan and I were both nervously. "Esme, you start right now to talk. I know summer is coming but, don't act crazy now. Okay." I looked up and said "Yes, Mrs. Web"

"And that goes for all of my students, End the Year Strong. Okay, lets get back to reviewing of what we did from the past six weeks." Everyone continue to write.

Time past and it was lunch time.

* * *

****

That's chapter 4, I hope you like it.

xxSilverRainxx is going to type chapter 5, PEACE!


	5. Futból Soccer

Whats up PPL! Here's chapter 5

* * *

Kat and I waited in the lunch line. We could eat inside or outside. We decided to eat outside. When we got our food and found a seat outside. It was Free time period. Other people finish their lunch and did what ever they want. Why, because it was Free time period.

"Mmm. This Japanese noodles are good!" She made a loud slurp. "I didn't know how to hold chopsticks until you teach me."

I laughed " The only thing I didn't teach you is to slurp quietly. Oh look theirs you guy, Jorden"

"Hey guys" Kat and I both said hi to him. Kat noticed that Jorden had Japanese noodles. "Hey, you go Japanese food like me". I noticed I was the only one who had Mexican food. I had white rice with a side of roasted meat.

"Am I the only one that got Mexican food." Jorden looked at me food and said "Well, you go a fortune cookie that doesn't even relates to what you are eating."

"Oh...So! I like fortune cookie!" No seriously, I do. We all finish our food, stand up and walk to the trash. We all went back to the table and relax. What I didn't notice was a ball was flying in the air.

"Esme, Look Out!" I heard Kat screamed. I turned around and the ball landed on my lap "OOF! What a soccer ball?" I looked up, it was Tristan, of course.

"Hey Esme, can I see the ball. It looks like I kick the ball high.

"Your are playing Futból?" I questioned myself that Tristan plays, Futból.

"What? No, I'm playing soccer."

"No, Futból is in Spanish for soccer and you playing soccer" I scoffed, "no chance." I wanted to laugh that Tristan plays soccer.

"Are you saying I'm no good."

"Hmm, well...(whisper) maybe"

"Maybe!" Tristan heard me whisper, whoa.

"You heard that".

"How about I challenge you, unless you to chicken to play." Did he just call me chicken! I am not going to be call a CHICKEN. "Sure but, I warn you, I play rough".

Kat turned to me and said "Esme, are you sure you can do this". I answered to her "Yeah, I can do this, my dad taught me and shows me tricks. Didn't I told you I play in many soccer games and my dad and uncle were the best players in soccer, at their ages".

"Okay, do your best". I know I will, I know Tristan isn't good at soccer. This is going to be a Piece of Cake. I do love cake.

"Lets see how well _you _play in soccer since you say your dad and uncle were the best." I looked at him and reply "You say Soccer, I say Futból!"

Jorden came up to me and said 'I can help you Esme, I'll be on you team." I nodded, "Thanks". I heard Kat screamed "GO JORDEN! GO ESME!"

I started my position, the game started. I kicked the ball first. I pass the ball to my team member. Then gave the ball back to me, I ran as fast as I go and GOAL! The game lasted 30 minutes. The score was 2-3. I heard Tristan yelling "Ha, out team is winning!"

"Let see about that." I got the ball, pass it to Jorden, then to Mike, then to Sean until he pass it back to me. I didn't notice my necklace was glowing. With that, I made a flip and kick the ball. It went flying in the air and went through the goal. The game was in a tie 3 by 3. I was surprised. How did I do that? I turn around and heard random people shouting GOOOAAALLL! I noticed many people talking and talking. It was probably my kick, I turn to Tristan who looked amazed.

"Whoa" he whispered.

**(Normal POV)**

Under a tree was Sierra "Well, Well, Esme playing Soccer. What! A 3 way Tie, I have to make my Tristan win!".

Jane and June spoke at the same time "Why don't you distract her, I think she hates being distracted and being disturbed".

"How you talk at the same time, I know your are both twins but... Oh never mind, Brilliant plan!". Sierra looked confused but, she was happy about the plan.

"Oh Esme! Who Hoo!" she waved her hands around.

"Not now!" looking frustrating.

"Hey Esme!" she shouted.

"I'm playing!" Esme was getting angry of Sierra shouting.

"Yo Esme!".

Esme turns to Sierra, "What do you want? Don't you see I'm in the middle of a game".

"Perfect" Sierra smiled evilly.

**(Esme's POV)**

"What?". I heard Kat shout "Esme, turn around, a ball is going to hit you."

I turned around "Huh! Oh No!" I felt someone pushed me out of the way. "OOF!"

Jane and June said to Sierra "Uh... Sierra".

"What!" she turns "What! That's impossible, my Tristan, why did you do that!" She then looks up and noticed the ball coming to her. "Oh No!, AH!"

SPLAT!

Kat and Jorden started to laugh at her. Kat looked at Jorden and blush.

I heard a voice, "Esme, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and noticed Tristan was on top of me. I blushed. "Uh... Tristan?".

"Ya".

I yelled at him "PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!" . We both got up. I kept on shouting "Why did you do that!"

"You were about to get hit by a ball, and no _thank you for saving me_!"

I'm sorry, thank you." I smiled, "I don't get it, why save me and not you Sweety-Going-To-Be-Girlfriend."

"What? Oh you mean Sierra, she's not my girlfriend."

"Oh really, how come you are always with her?" I asked.

"I don't hang with her, she comes to me plus, why do you care?"

"Me care for you! NO!" I could never care for Tristan, "Besides, I just think it's weird for you to save me instead of Sierra. The ball was about to hit me not Sierra, althrough it is funny."

"You know, its is kind of funny. Well, I got to say _Sorry _to Sierra for the ball hit." He smiled and winked at me. He then left.

Did he just wik at me?

Kat came and asked "Are you okay Esme?"

"Uh, Yeah!" I was confused

Free time period was over and class begins once again. After 4 hours of school, it was finally over.

* * *

****

Well, that was long. I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review

xxSilverRainxx says "Bye Everyone!" :)


	6. The Necklace talk, again

Cystal ball, when will chapter 6 come. Oh, Here's chapter 6.

* * *

Kat, Jorden and I exit out of the school and went to the buses. Jorden had to leave and said bye to Kat.

"Bye Jorden" she giggled and waved her hand. He waved back and left. We both got on the bus and found a seat.

Kat sighed "First a cruxh and now we're dating."

"Dating? Your just going to the dance with him" Since when did Jorden agreed to be Kat's girlfriend.

"I know but, you know what I mean".

"Yeah, I know." The bus stop.

"Well, this is my stop, bye. Don't forget, talk to your mom."

"Yeah, I know" she got up her seat and left.

AS the bus goes, kids gets off. I have to wait for 15 minutes to get off the bus. (15 minutes later)

I finally get off the bus. I was always the last kid on the bus, in been that way since first grade. I walked to my house and got my keys. Open the door and called out my mom and dad.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! " I heard nothining so I decided to walk to the living room. "Mom! Dad!". I ran to the kitchen and bedroom, I yelled "Mom! Dad!". I heard someone open the door, "Who's there!"

"Oh, honey, it's use." I heard my mom voice, thanks goodness.

"Did you tell our daughter we where going to be outside when she comes back." my dad said.

"Oops, I forgot" my dad kisses her on her head. She smiled and then asked me "Are you hungry, honey?".

Yep, I was. My stomach was roaring. "Yes mom".

"What do you want to eat"

Hmm. What do I want. Oh, I was so hungry, I couldn't even think of what to eat.

"How about I order pizza." my dad said. Yeah, pizza sound nice, "Sure".

It took 20 minutes till the pizza deliver guy to come. I set up the table and started to eat. I wanting to tell my parents about my bracelet, "Um. Mom. Dad." They looked up and said "Yes".

"I was wondering about something".

"Wondering about what" I heard my mom say.

"Why won't you let me take off my necklace. I don't like wearing this necklace." I knew I didn't but, I didn't want to hurt my mom feelings.

"Didn't I just say to you in the morning, its your good luck charm."

"I know you said that but, I don't want to wear it!" I cried.

"But" I intrupted her, "I hate it, why do I need it!"

I noticed she was about to cry, "You want to know why you need to wear it."

"Yes, I do", she looked at my dad and he nodded. "We made you the necklace with love". My dad was surprised.

With love, I never knew that and I hurt my mom feelings. "Oh, I'm sorry".

"I know you didn't mean it, I forgive you." she smiled and I smiled back.

"Well, okay, lets clean out hte table and Esme", I looked at him, "go finish you homework."

I obeyed, I went upstairs and started to do my homework. I looked at my necklace, the necklace my parents gave me.

* * *

****

Very dramatic, huh, anyway read and review

xxSilverRainxx bye bye


	7. Behind the Door

Here comes the real action. Chapter 7

* * *

I finally finish my homework. It was 9:30 and I was so sleepy. My mom said to me "Esme, don't forget to take off your necklace when you go to sleep okay, or it will tangle around you neck. We do not want that to happpen".

No we don't mom. I yawned, "Yes mom". I enter to my bed. Did I mention I was so sleepy. I fell asleep, with my necklace on. A few minutes later, I woke up, my necklace was glowing purple. "Huh?". Then I notice under my door was glowing. I exit my bed and open the door. What! Whoa! "This is not my home. I don't remember having a carpet as grass, or have trees. Since when did my room had an entrance for outside. Where am I?". I wasn't sure if I wanted to enter the plaxe. "Maybe I should close ther door and it will disappeared." I close it then reopen it.

"Really! Well I should check this place out, before I do that, I'm going to change my PJs with cloths." I put on a black capris with a puple and white shirt. I open the door again. "Lets do this"

I was still confused but, I knew I had to check the place out. I took my first step. I grab the handle of the door and close it. "Mabye I shouln't be here, I'm getting out of here." I turned around, the door disappeared. What! I'm trapped! Oh no, well it doesn't matter, I need to explore. I started to walk.

* * *

****

Short, yes. In chapter 8, someone you know will pop out. That's all I'm going to say.

xxSilverRainxx is gone, bye!


	8. Who are you?

Here's chapter 8

* * *

I kept on walking until I heard a voice. I shouted "Who's there!". Nobody answer so I kept on walking. I heard someone running, I shouted "Okay! Who's there!". I saw a figure but, It was to hard to see. Of course I can't see, it was night. I kept on walking until I got hit.

BUMP!

"Are you okay! Oh no! Oh! I see a crystal weed." I heard a voice, I tried to open my eye. "Are you okay?". I groaned "oh."

"Here drink this."

I finally open my eyes. I put my hand over my head "My head hurts."

"Really, then you should drink this."

"Who are you? Huh!" I saw a pink hedgehog who was wearing a red dress with a white line under her dress. Her boots was also red with white lines going vertical. She was wearing white gloves and her bracelets where rings. Wait, an animal! Why do I see a standing animal who is wearing cloths? Gloves, why is she wearing gloves? These question haunts me. I stuttered, "Y-Y-You are a pink hedgehog".

She answered me, "Yes, I am and I have a name to."

She can talk! "Y-y-you can talk!"

"Of course I can, don't all."

My head still hurted, "My head hurt".

"Does it really hurts".

"Yes" I answered.

"Than drink this".

She handed me a cup, I took it. "Okay". I drank it, "MMM. It taste good, whats in it?"

"It's Crystal Weeds".

"Crystal Weeds, What's that?" I never heard of those.

"It's a special weed that cures injuries. You could eat the weed or smashed it up and make its as a drink".

"Whoa, how come I never heard of it". I looked at her.

"What do you mean? Almost everyone knows a crystal weed, they are everywhere. Do you live here?"She asked.

"No, at first I was sleeping and then I woke up and saw my door glowing. I open it and boom, I'm here."

"Oh, well I can show you this place."

I was still in the ground "Okay but, first I have to stand up."

The pink hedgehog helped me up. She was nice, wait, I don't know her name.

"Oh, by the way, What's your name?". She turned to me and said.

"My name is Amy, Amy Rose"

* * *

****

Told you someone was coming. Anyway, Read and Review

xxSilverRainxx will be going.


	9. Jewelaria

Esme stucks in a new world, lets see what's happen to her now. Here's chapter 9.

* * *

Her name is Amy Rose, pretty name. "Mine is Emeralda Carmelo but, you can call me Esme."

"Pretty name"

"Thanks" We started to walk.

"Your welcome."

I had a question and decided to tell her, "Oh, I have question for you?".

"Okay, tell me".

"I heard someone running and if it was you who was running, why were _you_ running?"

"Yes, I was running, and why I was running? I was looking for someone" she answered.

Looking for someone, I wonder who, "Who".

"I was looiking for... SONIC!" she squealed.

Well, that was loud. I wonder who is Sonic, "Who is Sonic?"

"Well...He's the fastest hedgehog around. Oh, how I admire him!" she sighed.

"It looks like you like him." She seemed to like him, alot.

"Yeah I do, alot", alot I knew it, "If only he likes me back".

"He doesn't like you." Huh, I have to meet this Sonic.

"Well, I can't say he doesn't like me because I don't know but, I am sure that somewhere in his heart he does."

"That's sweet." Amy seemed to really cared about Sonic.

"Thanks, lets get on with you tour."

"Okay" I really need to know where am I.

"First, Welcome to Jewelaria!".

"Jewerlaria?" Why is called like that?

"Yep, Jewelaria, where there's are alot of Jewels and many valuable objects" she explained.

"Cool."

"I know right, and right now we are in Wild Forest. A special national park in this kingdom."

We kept on walking and stop in a station. There was a bear, he's probably the ranger in this station. The Ranger Bear was dress in his green and black uniform. Amy talked to him.

"Hello Amy. Did you check around the forest." The Ranger Bear said.

"Yes I did, I found this human girl. No one else so you can close the place for tonight."

"Oh, hi there." I said hi back to the bear.

"Are you leaving Amy?"

"Yes I am, here's my ticket". She handed a ticket to the bear. The bear tooke it, "Thank you, let me stamp it for you."

The bear stamped it, "Here you go Amy"

"Thank you, bye." We waved to the Ranger and left.

"Now, let me show you the castle"

"A castle". Cool, I wonder if the castle is huge.

"Yeah, Come on" She started to run. "Huh? Hey wait, you got a head start!".

"You can't catch me!" I started to run, "Ha, I'm a heard of you!"

"So, you don't even know where's the castle."

I stop, "Yeah you right." I saw Amy passed me. "Hey!"

"Bye!" Huh, a hedgehog is beating me, no way, I'm going to beat her. We both laugh and ran. It's going to take a while to get to to the castle. I was having the time of my life.

* * *

****

What do you think? Read and Review.

xxSilverRainxx :)


	10. The Blue Blur

We finally made it to the castle. That thing was huge.

"Here we are!"

I looked up, "Whoa!". The castle wasn't an ordinary castle, it was more than that.

"Yep its big"

"And you live here, does that make you a princess" I mean, its a castle, right?

"Well, I'm not he princess but, I do live here."

"Oh" Okay, I was wrong.

"Come lets enter" We were about to get on the steps when we both heard somthing.

ZOOM!

"What was that?"

"I think I recognize that blue blur." Amy said.

"Whart are you talking about a Blue Blur?" I turned around and noticed another hedgehog but, blue. He was wearing red shoes with white line going horizontal. He was also wearing gloves but, not like Amy. I heard Amy giggled.

"You know that Blue Blur has a name" I saw Amy jumped to the blue hedgehog and hug him.

"Oh Sonic, I was trying to find you!" She squealed. So, he's Sonic.

I saw Sonic trying to squiggle out of Amy's hug "Uh...Amy"

She looks up at Sonic "Yes Sonic".

"Who is that?" he looks at me.

She lets go off him, "Oh, this is Esme. She doesn't live here, so I'm showing her around."

"Oh, I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic looked cocky when he said his name.

"I kind of figure that out. You live here?" I asked.

"No, I live in Mobius but, I come here to visit."

"Oh" I said.

"Lets get in the castle so we can meet the others" I heard Amy said. She opens the door and we all enter.

* * *

****

*Sigh* I'm done, oh not with the story but the chapter.

xxSilverRainxx :)


	11. Chaos Emerald

Here's Chapter 11

* * *

We enter the castle and let me tell you, even the inside is huge.

"I repeat, big castle."

"I think the others are in the living room, come on." Amy said. We kept on walking.

Sonic said to me, "If you think the entrance is big, check the living room".

"Is it really large."

"Not only big but, cool" he said.

A living room cool, yeah right. "How can a living room be co... WOW this is so COOL!".

"Who is this?" I looked and saw a red echidna. I thought this world only had hedgehogs, I guess not. He had red shoes with a yellow stripe going horizontal and a green thing on top on the shoe. He had wierd gloves, I wonder why.

"Knuckles this is Esme. Esme, this is Knuckles.", Amy said.

"Hi, Knuckles." I said.

"What's up, I'm the strongest in the group."

"And aslo a knuckle head." Sonic said. Amy and I started to laugh.

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted.

I asked Knuckles, "Do you live here or somewhere else?".

"I live in Angel Island, its also called the Floating Island too. I protect the Master Emerald."

"The Master Emerald, what's that?" Is this Master Emerald, important or what?

"Its a big green emerald that keeps the power of the seven Chaos Emerald."

"Okay then, what is a Chaos Emerald?" This is getting interesting.

"They..." Knuckles got intrupted.

"Are the most powerful emerald in the universe, well in this world." Sonic explained.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" Knuckles yelled.

"Face it Knuckles, you don't explain well."

"What does that suppose to mean!" Knuckles looks very angry right now.

"Anyway, there are seven chaos emerald : Red, blue, yellow, green, cyran, gray, and purple. I could tell you the whole story about the Chaos Emerald but, I'm to tired to tell it. Anyway, these emerald have magical powers so when you put them together, chaos control happens. You can use them in a good way or in a bad way. That is why lots of people want them." Sonic expained.

Huh, intresting, "If you say lots of peoplw want them, name some."

"The most common is but, we sometimes called him Dr. Eggman."

"Why is he called Dr. Eggnman." Does he looks like an egg?

Knuckles and Amy both blurted out, "He looks like and egg!"

"Really?" I was right.

"Yep" Sonic said.

This is getting to cool. I wonder who else is in this world.

* * *

****

Esme finds out what are Chaos Emereld but, wait there's more. I can't tell you though, you have to wait for chapter 12 to come.

xxSilverRainxx bye! *Opens door and walks out.*


	12. Chao!

****

Here comes chapter 12

* * *

"Hey guys!"

"Hi everyone! Chao!"

I turned around and saw a yellow fox with two tails with red and yellow shoes. Next to him was a beige rabbit. She was wearing a an orange dress with a blue ribbon on it with some matching shoes. On top of her was a flying blue thing with a yellow ball on top and on its body was a red bow.

Amy waved and said, "Hi, this is Esme, she's new here and I am showing her around".

The little beige rabbit came up to me and said, "Hi, my name is Cream and this is Cheese".

"What kind of creature is Cheese anyway?"

"Cheese is a Chao, they are everywhere". Cream smiled at me.

"Aw, it's so cute!" No, really, it is.

"Chao" Cheese answered back.

The yellow rabbit also came up to me, "Uh, well mine is... Miles Prower but you can call me Tails".

"I can see why" I smiled to him.

Sonic asked Tails, "Where were you anyway? I was looking for you."

"I was working on a new project".

Amy turned to me and said, "You see, Tails is smart little fellow. He is an expert on building machines".

"He's so little and you can build machine." Wow, what a smart fox.

"Yep!" He smiled to me.

"Well, I have to keep on showing Esme the Castle. Bye everyone!" Amy said. Everyone answered, "Bye!" I waved back bye.

* * *

**xxSilverRainxx Have fun reading, bye!**


	13. The Missing Princess

****

La la La la, Here's chapter 13

* * *

I follow Amy upstairs and let me tell you, these were long stairs.

"Don't you feel tired when you go up the stairs?" I mean seriously, these were are long steps.

"Sometimes but you get use to it."

We finally made it up to the rooms. "Okay, next to this door is the King's room."

"What about the queen?"

Amy said, "Um, well, I'll get to that soon. Lets go.".

I follow her to the next room. "This is the baby's room or should I say..". Amy pause for just few seconds and continue talking, "The missing princess's room". She looked sad when she said missing princees's room.

"The mising princess's room?" Missing?

"Yeah, the missing princess's room."

"Why is it called like that?" I wonder why is called like that.

"There's a story that goes with it."

"Really, can you tell me" I really wanted know.

"Um, sure, lets enter." I enter the room, I felt wierd though as if I knew the place. Weird.

"Sit." I sat in a chair, amy was siting on a stool.

"The story goes like this. Fourteen years ago, in Jewelaria. A king and queen had their first baby, it was a girl. At the same time, the king friend, who was a hedgehog and was also my dad, also had a child which was me. My dad always visit the king ans since he had a baby, I became her friends. Of course I was a baby, I can't remember a thing but, they told me that the baby girl used to play. It was all wonderful, until one day a mysterious black fog came. My mom and dad were fighters so they told the queen and king to leave, take the baby and me. My parents did the best to fight the black fog. Unfortunely, the black fog swallowed them or should I say made them disappeared. My parents were gone".

Her parents were gone, "Oh, I'm sorry".

"Its okay, let me finish the story."

"Please" I really want to know what happen next.

"The queen and the king notice they were gone, the queen told her husband to take the baby and me somewhere else safe. The King ask, "Why, what about you?" She told to him, "It's okay, I know waht it want, now go!". The queen walks up to the fog. She saids her final words to her husband, "I love you". With that, the fog took her and made her dissapeared. The king yelled, "NO!". He wanted to cry but, decided to run and find a safe place to hide us. He grabs the phone and exit the castle. He called his brother to come. As he kept on running, the fog was coming. The brother of the king came and asked, "What's going on?". The king had no time to explained ande gave the baby girl to him. The king said, "Here, take her and here's her necklace". The necklace had a purple heart on it."

Did she just say, a purple heart on it? I took out my necklace but, decided to put in my pocket. I wanted to hear the finish first. Still, I was shocked.

"The brother asked, "What about Amy?". The king answered back to him, "I'll take her, my daugther should be safe on Earth, bye." The King left and also the brohter. The king found a bush and hide there. The fog passed by and didn't notice us. It then dissapeared. The king got out of the bush. He looked at the place, it was a disaster. It took many years to refix it. Oh yeah, I forgot something esle to say. Since the king gave the brother the necklace to have the king's daughter wear it. The necklace was a tracker to make sure the king's daughter was okay but, a tagic happened, the tracker lost the signal and now no one knows where is the princess".

Wow, a very touching story. Wait, Amy never told me what was the name of the girl name. "Did the baby had a name?"

"She did but, the king won't talk about".

"Oh" I tooked out my necklace out of my pockets. "Um, you said something about a necklace with a purple heart, right."

"Yeah" Amy answered.

I showed her my necklace. I looked at Amy, she was surprise.

* * *

**Phew! That took forever to write. Read and Review.**

**xxSilverRainxx Peace! *Falls down* Ow! That hurted. **


	14. Don't say it!

****

So, how's my story. Anyway, here's chapter 14

* * *

Amy frozed, "Um..."

I heard footsteps. "Hello, oh Amy, you never told me we had a visitor" I saw a man who wore a blue shirt with a black tie. Black pants with black shoes.

"Uh, Uh, Uh. Hello King Danilo, this is Esme."

"Hello, Esme welome to Jewelaria." the king said.

"Uh, Hello, sir" I turned to Amy and whispered, "Do I have to bow?".

"It depends" she said.

"You don't have to, you new here." The King said.

"Uh, yeah. I-I-I mean yes" I don't want to be impolite.

"Why don't you stay here for dinner?" The king looked at me.

I answered to him, "sure"

We all went downstairs and goes t othe diner room. Everybody was there. Another rabbit came to me, she was tall. She had old times cloths, well I think. "Hello, I'm Vanilla, Cream's mother."

"Oh Hello" Funny, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla.

I sat down and smelled the delicious food, "MMM, it smells good".

"The king is an excellent cooker" Amy told me.

I started to eat. The food was excellent. I noticed Amy whispered into the King's ear. The king spoke, "Amy would like to speak, everyone listen".

"Okay" Amy looks at everyone. "We all know we have a visitor here, right". Everyone agreed.

"Well, when I went to the baby's room with Esme, I told he teh story and when I mention the purple hear necklace". Amy paused and continue,"She showed me her necklace. Um Esme."

"Yeah"

"Can you sho everyong you necklace?".

"Um sure." I don't like where this is going. I grab my necklace out of my pockets and gave it to Amy.

Amy grabs it and showed it to the king. The king saw it and said, "I can't believe it."

I said, "Believe what?".

"Its not possible."

"What's not possible?"

Amy enters to the conversation, "I think she is the missing...".

Oh please don't say PRINCESS, OH PLEASE DON'T SAY PRINCESES!

Amy squealed, "Princess".

She said it.

* * *

**Ooh, do you think she is the missing princess? Read and Review.**

**xxSilverRainxx Adios! *puts headphone on my ears and sleeps* :) :P**


	15. This is a dream, right?

****

Thank you "Melody Moonlight" for my first review. Here's chapter 15

* * *

Urg! Why did she said it?

I notice the king look at the necklace carefully. He smile and said, "We found her."

Amy looked at me and said, "Esme, you know what that means, right?".

"No, I mean yes." NOOOO!

Amy smiled, "Your the missing princess and the king's daughter".

What! "No, I already have parents and they told me they give me the necklace when I was a baby".

The king looked at me, "They never told you the truth".

"What truth! Wait, I know what's happening, I'm DREAMING. Yeah, that's it, I'm dreaming". It has to be a dream, right?

"What are you talking about, this is real, not a dream?" Amy answered.

"No, your joking." I know this can't be real.

"I'm not".

Sonic enters to the conversation, "It's not a joke, its real."

Tails also enters to the conversation, "Yeah, if it was a dream, then you couldn't eat. It's bad whe you dream about eating something. This is real, not a dream".

"Please believe, this is real, or it would be impossible to touch Cheese". Cream said it her soft voice.

"The only thing I'm going to say to you is, THIS IS NOT A DREAM!" Knuckles shouted.

Why did he had to shout, is he alwyas angry? They keep telling me that it's not a dream. Ow, my stomach hurts. "I don't feel to good".

Amy said, "Maybe because everyone is giving pressure to you, or you just can't believe if you in a dream or not."

"Both" I groaned.

The king turned to Amy and said, "Amy, take her to her room or actually your room. Everyone it was nice for having you but, you should probably leave now ". Everyone exits and left.

Amy picked me up and went upstairs. She asked me, "Alrighty then, do you want to sleep on my bed or on the floor?".

"The floor, I think its comfortable."

"Okay." She sets up the blanket and the pillow. She then puts them on the floor. I lay down, "Oh look at that, the floor is comfortable". I was about to sleep when Amy said my name.

"Wait, before you sleep, here's your necklace and it was fun having you around. There are humans in Jewelaria but, they are mostly imortal It would be cool if you come back tomorrow. Only if you want to. Bye".

I tooked the necklace, "I guess I could come back. Bye". I fell asleep.

(Next morning)

I woke up, I notice I still had the necklace in my hand. Huh, maybe it wasn't a dream after all. I exit my bed got the cloths I was going to wear. I wore a jean capris with a white shirt. Over the white shirt, I put a black jacket. I brush my brown hair and decided to put a ponytail. I put on black converse and went down stairs. I ate cereal for breakfest. After that, I went to the bathroom to brush teeth. I still had those thoughts. Was it real?

* * *

**If U guess she was the princess you won (It doesn't mean you won a prize, sorry). Thx 4 reading, Review please.**

**xxSilverRainxx *yawns. Stands up and dance* :P**


	16. Maybe

****

*Goes 2 computer hear's music while typing story* Enjoy chapter 16!

* * *

I saw my mom, should I tell my mom. "Mom, can I ask you something?".

"Sure".

I was to nervous to tell my mom so I decided to say, "Uh... Does this match?".

"Well of course".

"Yeah, I'm going to leave now, bye!"

"Bye, have a great day. You have your necklace." she asked.

"Yes mom, bye!" I smiled to her.

"Uh, bye" I open the door and left. "That was Sort of wierd" my mom said.

The bus came a little early. I enter the bus and sat with Kat.

"I had a very weird dream".

"Really, tell me" Kat asked.

I told her everything that happen in my dream.

"Wow, wierd" she said.

"Yes it was, they told me it wasn't a dream".

"I can't believe you the princess but, I guess it was a dream" she looked at me.

"I was thinking to myself to" It has to be a dream.

"You did say you ate in your dream?" she asked.

"I did and the food was good!"

"You can't eat in a dream, they usally go POOF!" She was right.

"Yeah, mine didn't"

"You know, what if it es real, an you are really a... PRINCESS!" Kat shouted.

Everybody in the bus looked at us. I turned to Kat, "Did you had to say that out LOUD!". Soon, everybody at the bus started to talk about other things. "Well, it's a good thing nobody is talking about me being a princess."

"Even you said it. Well, that's cool, my best friend is a royal princess." She smiled.

"Yeah, I just don't act like one."

* * *

**Esme, finally think her dream was real. Chapter 17 might be short. Anyway BYE!**

**xxSilverRainxx *stares at computer* :P**


	17. Why!

****

Chapter 17, remember, it could be short.

* * *

I thought it was a dream but it wasn't. I was a princess and I don't want to be one. Kat and I continues the conversation.

"Do you see me as a princess?" I don't.

"Uh, Yeah... No"

"I understand. Urg!" I banged my head on the seat. "Why diid I derserve this?"

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Don't hit your head on the seat. Maybe, you could act like a princess." Kat looked postive when she said that.

"Really, how?" I mean it, how?

"Well, a princess have to be nice, your very nice. Except when someone is mean or bothering you, you get mean. Princess wear dresses and you don't. They also wear heels, which you don't even do. Huh, this could be hard."

I sighed, "Yep, it's hard"

The bus finally made it to school and Kat and I both exits. School started as usual and soon it was over. Kat didn't ride the bus because she got an early dismissal. So, mostly I sat by myself . To not get lonely, I hear music in my IPod. It took along time but, I was finally off the bus.

Why me, I can't be a princess. I have to talk to my _parents. _

* * *

**Note that I italic, parents. U will see why in chapter 18**

**xxSilverRainxx *stares at computer* :P**


	18. It all makes sense now

****

Here's chapter 18

* * *

I enter to my house and said, "Hi". I started to do my homework very quickly before dinner starts.

After when I finish with my homework, dinner was ready. My mom called out, "Esme, dinner time!".

"Coming mom!" I walked downstairs and sat the table. Dinner started, my _parents _were almost done with thier food when I asked, "Mom. Dad".

They looked up at answer, "Yes".

I was still nervous but, I have to tell my parents my dream. "Can I ask you something?".

My mom answered, "Sure".

"Um... I had a dream."

"Oh, okay, do you want to tell us your dream?" My dad asked.

I nodded, I really do need to telll my _parents _my dream.

"Okay, what was your dream about?" my mom smiled.

"Well, it started like this, I was going to sleep and since I was super tired, I think I forgot to take of my necklace."

"You forgot to take of your necklace!" She stand up from her chair and shouted.

"Yes but,"

"I TOLD YOU TO TAKE IT IF OFF, WEREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME!" my mom continue to shout.

"Honey, calme down, let hear Esme story" thanks dad.

"Oh, right, escuse me. Continue, hija" My mom sat back in her chair.

"All right, well..." I told my _parents _my story.

After when I told my story, I looked at my _parents_.

"Mom. Dad. That's my dream. They told me it was real but, I couldn't believe it. I told this to Kat, at first she also thought it was a dream then she thought it could be real. I'm also think it might real. I'm just confused". I really don't know what to believe.

I heard my dad whisper to my mom, "We should tell her".

My mom nodded. "We also have to say something to you." my mom said.

"Esme, it wasn't a dream" Wait, what did my dad say. I swear he said, Esme, it wasn't a dream. What!

"Really, I thought so to, wait...What!"

"Yes, it wasn't a dream." I heard my mom say.

I was shocked, "So you mean I'm the pr-pr-pr".

"Princess of Jewelaria" My dad continue the word I was going to say.

"We don't have to say the story to you since you know already" my mom smiled.

"If you knew, then why you never told me"

"We was going to tell you, we just never knew when" my mom spilled out.

My dad enters the conversation, "Since you know now, we have someting else to say to you." Of course you do, dad.

"Please tell me, I need to know everything."

"Since you are the Princess of Jewelaria, the king and queen are your parents." Did my dad tell me that the king and queen our my parents.

"Oh, then if they are my real parents, then who are you." I really need to know.

"I'm your Aunt" my women confessed.

"And I'm your uncle" the men confessed.

"My Aunt and Uncle!" What else you need to tell me?"

My aunt answered my question, "Oh, do you know how old your uncle was when you dad had to give you up?".

"How old?" I asked.

My dad answered, "20"

"Wow! No wonder you guys are young. I mean right now you are 33 and my aunt is 31"

"Well now you know" my aunt smiled at me.

"Okay, it all makes sense now."

* * *

**Now you know why I Italic the word parents. Well, goodbye my friends.**

**xxSilverRainxx *opens door and leave* **


	19. Going Back

****

Here's chapter 19

* * *

"Well, I'm going to sleep" I told my aunt.

"But, it's only 7:OO pm."

"I know"

"Okay, tell the king I said _Hi_." my aunt said.

"Me too" my uncle answered.

"How you know I was..." I got intrupted.

"We just know" my aunt smiled.

My uncle called my name, "So, you can visit to Jewelaria. Just remember to wake up so you can go to school".

"Okay" I enter to my room, I decided to not wear PJs. I wore a green capri and a black shirt with a red stripes. I enter to my bed with my necklace on and went to sleep. A few minutes later, I woke up and saw my door glowing again. I step out of my bed and walk to the door and open it. I step outside and close the door. I spotted Amy.

"Amy!" I shouted.

She turns around, "Oh, Hi Esme! You came back".

"Yes, Yes I did but, I need to talk to the king right now. It's really important"

"Okay, lets go." We both walked to the castle and enter it. Amy found the king in the living room.

"King Danilo, Esme wants to talk to you."

"Okay." I saw Amy leave. The king continue to talk, "What do you want to talk about?".

"I'm sorry what I did last time, I was shocked" I apoligized.

"I know, it's okay"

"That's not all, I think I can accepted myself for being a princess and you daughter." He looked at me and smiled.

"Really, I'm just happy to see my daughter again."

I went up to him and hug him. He hug me back. He was my real father. I was the princess. I knew their was something missing in my heart. And now, it is full. I let go.

"Oh yeah, your brothe and his wife said _Hi_" I told him.

"Tell him I said _hi back_. I would love to see my brother again."

"My mom is gone, right"

"Well not gone, but disappear" He told me.

"Maybe, she's still alive"

"You think" He looked confused.

"Yes, maybe we could find her."

"How?"

"With some help with my new friends" I guess you know what that mean.

"Okay, Lets do it."

We both exits the castle. I shouted, "Hey, everyone!".

I saw Cream and Cheese coming up to me, "Esme, you came back". The little small chao answered, "Chao!". Vanilla said to me, "Hello, Esme"

Then a blue blur sped down and stop. "Wassup Esme."

Knuckles came too, "Hey Esme".

Even Tails was there too, "Hi Esme".

I needed everyone attention, "I need to tell you guys something".

Everyone looked up to me. "I agree myself to be the princess and a mission to find my ... MOM". Everyone shouted, "Yeah!"

* * *

**Well, that's enough for now. I might be still on the computer to type chapter 20 but, I probably not. Anyway, I will type chapter 20 soon. Tomorrow, schools starts, so I hope I have time to type my story. Why does summer had to end?**

**xxSilverRainxx *leaves***


	20. Mission MOM

****

Here's chapter 20

* * *

I saw Cream asked me, "How are you going to do that? Chao!"

Huh, I didn't even thought of that. I saw Knuckles turn to Amy, "Amy, do your remember where th black fog came?"

"Yeah I do, I also remember your are an idiot. Of course I can't remember, I was a baby!" Amy yelled at Knuckles.

"Well, you didn't have to yell!"

"There's many reason to yell!" Amy yelled back to Knuckles.

Sonic enters to the conversation, "Hey. Hey! No yelling, we have to help Esme find her mom".

"Yes we should, I always listen to Sonic" She looks at Sonic. He seemed a little nervous when Amy looked at him.

"Then, what do we do?" Tails asked.

"Hey Guys." I turned around and saw a white bat with black wings and a pink heart on her shirt. She looks like she wears to much make up.

"I went to Angel Island to steal the Master Emerald but, I notice Knuckles wasn't there and it's not fun without him there. So I went to Mobius and still noboby. I go to Jewelaria adn looky here. That's my story, like it".

Knuckles walks up and said in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, wonderful, it should be in the newspaper".

"Yeah it should, you could be in it to in the front page. The headline would be called, _Rouge kicks Knuckles_. " Rouge answered.

Knuckles was angry.

I started to speak, "Hey, calm down, we have a mission to do".

Rouge asked, "Who's this?"

"I'm Esme, the princess of Jewelaria. Which I found out yesterday."

"Hello, I'm Rouge the bat. So your the missing princess, you don't look like a princess."

"I know, like I said, _I found out yesterday_." Wasn't she listening.

"Oh, okay. So what are you guys doing" she asked.

Cream answered, "We're going to help Esme find her mom".

"Oh, I will like to help, if you want." Rouge asked.

"Don't believe everything she's says" Knuckles told me.

"And why's that" Rouge camed up to Knuckles.

"Many reason."

"Come on, quit fighting, we have to stay focus." Amy said.

Sonic replied, "Amy right, you can continue to agrue after we find Esme's mom". Amy looks at Sonic and smiled. Sonic didn't even notice her smiled at her.

King enters, "So, did you guys think of anything?".

"Not yet, um. Dad." I looked at him.

"Yes"

"Do you remember anything about the black fog?"

"I remember, the black fog tooke my wife. I also remember when I exit the castle, there was this shop, a very huge one" Tails started to think and asked, "What kind of ship?"

"Well, it had a sticker of a face of a man. That's all I remember." I notice Sonic looked up.

"Eggman" He said.

* * *

**Good, I had enough time to type chapter 20. I just hope I can't type chapter 21 tomorrow.**

**xxSilverRainxx *leaves***


	21. Who's the Black Fog?

**Yes, I have time to type chapter 21

* * *

**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

In the middle of a forest, there was a hidden place. Inside was Eggman and woman with a black dress. Her hair was ruby red and her skin was pale.

"Eggman! How many times do I have to say to you, we need to find those Chaos Emeralds! NOW!" She screamed.

"Yes I know, it's just," Eggman mumbles, "I lost them."

"You what" The women asked.

Eggman mumbled again, "I lost them".

"HUh, what was that?"

"I LOST THEM!" Eggman close his mouth with his hand.

The woman yelled, "YOU LOST THEM! URG! First you get them and and lose them. Then you get them again and lose them again! It happens to you all of the time".

"It's not my fault, its that annoying blue hedgehog." Eggman complained.

"You say that all of the time, you know what, I'm get rid of him myself. I waited 13 years for you to get just 7 chaos emerald, while I was making plans. I'm not going to wait that long. I'll destroy that blue hedgehog while you get me some tea."

"What! Why do i have to do that?"

"Well, I'm the best, right." she answered his question.

"What, I'm the best! I have a high I.Q, I'm SMART!" He exclaimed.

"Really, then where are the Chaos Emerald?"

"I don't have them." He looked down.

"There, the conversation is over, buh-bye." She was about to leave when Eggman called her.

"What, but, I thought we had a deal."

"What deal?"

"What do you mean, _what deal?_ The deal was, I take over the world. While you take over Jewelaria. That Deal!" Eggman was angry.

"Oh right, Well... Sometimes there's things I don't really mean."

"But, But, But, But, But, bu-" Eggman was intrupted. "A buh-buh shush. This Conversation is offically over. Now, make my tea." She said.

"Urg" Eggman was about to leave when The women called him, "Oh, there's one more thing."

Eggman turned and looked at her. "The tea must be fresh". She laughed and walks away. Eggman opens a door and enters outside of the place.

The mysterios women walks and enters into a room. She walks up to a prison cell. Inside the prison cell was a person. She puts food into a container and place it in a slot. She then presses a button and the container disapear. The women press the speaker button and said, "Here's your food, enjoy."

"I won't"

"And why not!" She yelled.

"I'm not hungry."

"Very well then." She was about to walk away when the prisoner spoke.

"Why do you torture me, what did I do to you, and why won't you answer these question? I've been asking you since forever. Please, answer to me, Va-" The prisoner got intrupted.

"Don't say my name! I'm no longer respond to that name! I'm Dark Ruby" Dark Ruby said proudly.

"Dark Ruby?"

"I couldn't think of a better name, okay!" She cried.

"Okay? Dark Ruby, answer my question!"

"I would... but, I can't. Why, because I'm busy, bye!"

"Wait! At least tell me something" The prisoner looked at her.

"Well,your highness, You ruined my life! I can't believe your the queen and I'm not! There!" She looked down, almost wanting to cry.

"What? How I ruined you life?" The queen asked, (NOTE- The prisoner was the queen if you was wondering).

"NO more question! Bye!" Dark Ruby left.

The Queen think to herself, _Oh, I hoped someone would save me but, I waited so long. I could escaped myself but how?_

* * *

**There is a chance I won't type chapter 22, but It will be here tomorrow (I hope). Have a great day or night.**

**xxSilverRainxx *exits the computer and leaves.* **


	22. Now, Lets Do Mission MOM

**Yes, I have time to type chapter 22

* * *

**

After the conversation with Dark Ruby and the Queen, Eggman was stilled looking for fresh tea leaves while a black hedgehog with red highlights came out of no where.

"How I get here?"

"Oh, Shadow! Glad you came, can you help me find fresh tea leaves?" Eggman asked.

"There right in front of you."

Eggman looked down at the frest tea leaves, "Oh... Well, thank you. Uh bye!". Eggman started to run.

"Do you need any help?"

Eggman stops running, "Uh, no, bye". He started to run again and went back to the place.

"Something isn't right, I could spy but, I need to figure out where I am." Shadow said.

Shadow started to run with his shoes and exit out of the forest. He turned back to the placed, it disappear. He continue to run. Shadow notices a castle and saw some people he knew.

**(Normal P.O.V , Back to Esme) **

"Okay are we ready" I notice everyone wsa ready to find Eggman.

Cream and Cheese both cheered and said, "Let's Find Eggman! Chao!"

I heard someone in the bush. "Your looking for Eggman?". I turn around a notice a hedgehog who looks like Sonic but, more darker with red highlight and had really wierd shoes.

"Yo Shadz, you know where Eggman is?" Sonic said.

"Don't called me SHADZ! FAKER!" Shadow looked angry.

"Sorry dude, do you know where is Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I do, Why are you looking for him."

Amy answered Shadow's question, "Well Shadow, we think he got Esme's Mom"

"Who's Esme?" Shadow asked.

"Um, I am, hi." Shadow looks at me. I really didn't feel comfortable so I looked away. Shadow finallys speaks, "Why should I help?".

"Well, because you should" Amy said.

Shadow started to think untill he heard a voice, _"Shadow, Please" "Maria!". _

I looked at him strangely, I started to wave my hand around, "Um, hello, anybody there."

"Okay, I'll help"

"Really, Cool! Lead the way, Shadow"

"My pleasure" He started to walk.

Me, The King, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and Rouge started to follow Shadow. I hoped we can find my real mom.

* * *

**It's Friday, so I have enought time to type my story.**

**xxSilverRainxx *falls down over chair***


	23. How do we enter

**Me will type chapter 23**

**

* * *

**

We kept on walking until Shadow stopped. "Here we are".

Knuckles replies, "There's nothing there". Knuckles were right, there was actually nothing there.

"It's invisible" Shadow said.

I whisper to Amy, "Is he always like this"

"Shadow, yeah, he always was"

The king asked, "How do we enter?"

"I'll knock it!" Knuckles said proudly.

Rouge scoffed, "Really, that's your plan"

"You got a problem with that!" He yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey. No fighting until we rescue my mom, okay!" I yelled at them.

They both answered to me, "Okay"

"Okay Knuckles, knock it". Knuckles walks up to the invisible place and knock it. Soon the place became visible. The alarm went off.

"Oh looky here, the alarm went off" Amy said.

I heard a door open, inside the door was a line of robots ready to attack us. I notice everyone was ready in position. I heard Sonic say, "This is more like it". Sonic started to run and turned to a ball. He hit every single robot that was in his way. Shadow also ran and started to shoot Chaos Spear, at least that what he told me he did. Tails helps Sonic the best as he can. Amy got her huge mallet and started to hit every robot. Where did that hammer come from anyway? Knuckles ran and started to punch with his knuckles. Rouge fly up to the sky and spin down to hit the robot. The King got his magic sword and slashed the robots. I couldn't do anything so I decided to protect Cream and Cheese but, an unexpected robot came and shoot out a laser. I stick out my hand and a green barrier pop out. The laser bounce back and hit the robot. Whoa, how did I do that. In the matter of second, every robots was destroyed. Everyone cheered, even I was happy. I soon saw a tall man who look liked an egg. He had a red jacket and a very large nose. So, he must be Eggman.

"My Robots!"

I then saw a women in a black dress. "Eggman, who's down... there"

She looks down and said, "So you finally came, huh". Who was that women and was she expected us?

* * *

**You probably know who the women is already (if you don't, look back in chapter 21). Only 7 more chapter left. After this story, I will write a different story. **

**If you want to find out my upcoming stories, look at my profile and scroll down to The Stories I will Write**, **(or it's something like that) and you will see the stories I will write. I hope I have time to type my story for tomorrow. Have a good day and please review. Thx! **

**xxSilverRainxx *Smiles and exits the computer* PEACE OUT! *Shows peace sign***


	24. Dark Ruby?

**here's chapter 24**

**

* * *

**

Everyone looked up and saw a women up the stairs. I guessing Eggman wasn't the one who took my real mom. I notice The King looking at her carefully, "Wait, your Valeria!".

"Don't say that name! It's Dark Ruby!" she yelled.

"Dark Ruby?" Amy asked.

"Stop! I couldn't think of anything!"

I yelled at her, "Where's my mother!"

"How do you expected I have you mother. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Esme, the princess of Jewelaria!"

"Princess, so does that mean that guy over there is the king?" Dark Ruby look liked she was about to smile.

"Yes, Va- I mean Dark Ruby" The King said.

Dark Ruby said in a sweet voice, "You remember my name". Then her sweet went away, "I mean, It's Dark Ruby!". Dark Ruby looked at me, "Anyway, since you are the princess, yes, I do have your mother. Eggman, bring the prisoner!" I heard Eggman grumbled. He left and came back with The Queen who was all chained up. The King Shouted, "Melissa!".

"Danilo, you came back for me and WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"I'm sorry I took that long, it's just-" The King got intrupted.

"Silence! Urg, I can't believe you marry her." Dark Ruby yelled.

The King also yelled at her, "I can't believe you chained you own cousin! What's wrong with you?"

Knuckles enter to the conversation, "This is just like when Mike told Carla he like her cousin and- ". Knuckles lookes at everyone.

Amy spoked, "Knuckles, do you watch Soap Op-".

"No I don't, my sister does!" He screamed.

"You don't have a sister." Rouge answered.

"I mean my mom!"

Okay? That was wierd. Everyone ignores want Knuckles just said.

The Dark Ruby continue to talk, "Okay? Anyway, what's wrong with me! She ruined my life!".

The Queen spoked, "How did I ruined you life, I would never do anything to you."

"You did". Dark Ruby started to cried, "You took my Danilo from me."

"I never took him." The Queen replied.

"She's right, I did, not her." The King enter the conversation.

"Any you, why pick her instead of me, I'm beautiful and rich. I thought you like me." Dark Ruby continues ot cry.

"Like you? You always came up to me and flirt wit me but, I never like you. I didn't really want to hurt your feeling but, my heart was on Melissa." The King looked at her wife.

Dark Ruby gasped, "On a peasant, really! Enough, I should have killed her but, I guess I could do it now." Dark Ruby camed up to The Queen.

I screamed, "No!". I stick out my hand which made a force that made Dark Ruby fly into a wall.

Dark Ruby hair was covering her face and she spoke, "You know, you shouldn't have done that". She rises up the ceiling and the room started to become dark. A dark fog spin around her body. "Now you are going to PAY!". She throws a black ball at me.

The black stuff that she threw at me stick to me. "Ah! I'm stuck!". I could't even move a muscle.

Amy shouted, "We have to help!".

Sonic agreed, "Let's do it!"

* * *

**Ya!, A battle! I will type chapter 25 next. Review please, please, please!**

**xxSilverRainxx *Starts dancing at a song of Shakira!* Have a good day!**


	25. Battle To The End

**Let the battle begin!**

**

* * *

**

Sonic started to run, so did Shadow. They both jump but, Dark Ruby shook them off. Knuckles joined in too, he punched as hard as he can.

Suddenly, Dark Ruby spoke in a Deep, Dark voice, "Is that the best punch you can do". She punches the floor which makes Knuckles flying into the wall. Rouge was behind her and started to spin down at her, but went through her. There was no affected.

"Huh?" Rouge was confused of what just happened when Dark Ruby throws a black ball at her. "Ah! This is a new suit! Aw!" Roughe complained.

"I wish I finished The Storm 3000, I have to help." Tails said.

"Tails, what do we do! Chao!" Cream and Cheese was both worry.

Tails answered Cream question, "We have to help Esme and Rouge out of the black goo."

"Okay! Chao!" Tails went to me and Cream went to Rouge.

I heard Amy yelled, "Nobody, mess with my friends!" She jumps with her Piko-Piko Hammer and hits the fog but, it through. "Huh?".

Dark Ruby turn and hit Amy. Sonic shouted, "Amy!" Huh, so Sonic does care about Amy. I knew it!

Amy tries to stand up but got hit by the black ball. I screamed, "OH NO!"

Amy groaned, "I don't feel to good."

The King ran fast as her could and try to untie The Queen but, Dark Ruby spotted him and hit him with th black ball.

Sonic asked Shadow, "How are we going to defeat this thing, we try everything but, we always go through"

Shadow respond was only, "Hmm".

I notice Eggman running to them. What is he going to do? He spoke, "Oh, I know I'm going to regret this. Sonic, Shadow, take these". He threw them the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic said to Eggman, "Why are you giving the Chaos Emerald to us?"

"I have two things to say. First, I might be a super villan but, I can be helpful. And Second, I don't want nobody esle to defeat you, only I can." Eggman respond.

"Thanks Eggman, Ready Shadow!"

Shadow nodded.

The Chaos Emerald started to go around them and Chaos Control occur. Dark Ruby turned around and notice Sonic and Shadow floating. She yelled at Eggman in her Dark Voice, "I thought you lost them!"

Eggman answered Dark Ruby question, "I thought I did but, I found them under my bed." Eggman started to run away and exits the place.

Dark Ruby yelled, "AH!"

Tails still was trying to get the black goo out of me. I asked him, "Sonic and Shadow are becoming... gold. Is this Chaos Control?"

"Yes, I just hope they can defeat that black fog."

Sonic and Shadow was now in their Super Form. Sonic said proudly, "Let's do this".

Shadow nodded again.

I was surprised how Sonic and Shadow could do that. I looked down my neck, my necklace was glowing. I broke free and started to float. Purlple electricity was surrounding me and I spoke, "You did this for jealously but, it soon you will be gone". I stick out my hand and shooted out a red laser. I yelled, "Sonic! Shadow! Do you thing!". They both nodded and started to zoom around Dark Ruby. They both circle around Dark Ruby while I kept on shooting the red laser. Soon the Black Fog that surrounded Dark Ruby started to grow until, it exploded. With that, the place blew up too. Peoples and animal outside the place who was looking or watching this happening said, "Oh, Fireworks". Others, "The world is going to end!" The explosion soon wear out. Dark Ruby was on the floor.

She groaned, "must...stand...up. You are going to pay". Dark Ruby stood up but, still hurt. She heard a voice, "Um, no your not". Dark Ruby turned around and saw a police man putting shackles on her.

"What you are going to pay is by going to jail" the police said. The police took her into the car.

Dark Ruby looked at everybody and whispered, "I will get my revenge". She enter to the car.

I floated down and notice the police coming to us. "Sonic, Shadow, you saved the day once again. Thankyou."

Sonic smiled, "Thankyou but, I did had help with the others and a new member in our team."

I knew he was talking about to me so I smiled at him.

I looked at The King, Amy, and Rouge. I notice the black goo disappear so they were free.

The battle was finally over.

I asked Amy, "Did I really shoot out the Red Laser?"

Amy came up to me and said, "Yes, you did, now let's help The Queen."

"Okay but, did I really do that?"

"Yes Esme, you did"

I asked Amy another question, "Does that mean I have powers?".

"Yes but, magic power. You will learn about it when we unchained you mom.

We walk to my mom and help unchained her. The Queen was now saved. I went up to her and looked at her, "Are you my real mom?"

"I don't know, are you my missing daughter?" she asked.

I took out my necklace out of my neck, "Does this prove?". The Queen look at my necklace. She then looked at me.

"Esmeralda" she started to cry but, not sad, happy. "I can't believe your alive". She hugged me and I hugged her back. The King walk up to us and hug us. The Family was back together. They were once seprated and now they are together. We all let go.

The King spoked, "Well, How about we get out of here?"

The Queen responded, "I wanted to do that for 13 years".

I started to chuckle, "I'm just glad everything makes sense".

Cream squealed, "I love it when a family gets back together." Cheese responded, "Chao! Chao!".

"Me too" Amy looked down and started to cry a single tear.

Sonic put his hand on Amy's shoulder. "It's okay Amy, I know how you feel too."

Amy lookes at Sonic and blushed, "Really, how?"

"Well, I could tell you but, I'm kind of tired from the battle." He put both of his hands over his head.

I noticed Knuckles was still on the wall, Rouge came up to him.

"Knuckles, are you alright?"

Knuckles gets out of the wall and stretches his back, "Yeah, never felt any better. Can we go now?".

The King answered Knuckles question, "Sure, Knuckles, we can get out of here".

Tails sighed, "If only I finish The Storm 3000, we could of fly out of here".

The Queen said to Tails, "It's okay Tails, we can exercise by walking out of here."

"Or run" Sonic replied.

Everyone laughed, except Shadow who spoke, "My work here is done". He started to leave. I called his name, "Thanks Shadow!". Shadow turned and just looked at me, and left.

"Hmm, he will never be happy or even smile" I said.

"Thats your typical Shadow." Amy said to me.

"I have one more quesiton, what happen to the Chaos Emerald?" I asked.

Tails answered the question, "Once you use the Chaos Emerald, they all scatter."

Sonic enters to the conversation, "The last time the Chaos Emerald made a blast which sends us to a Earth. I just can't figure out how it didn't send us again".

"Maybe because of Esme help, it probably prevented form that to happen. I'm just guessing." Tails said.

"Oh" I answered.

"So the Chaos Emerald are now scatter around." I said.

"Yep" Tails smiled.

Amy asked, "I'm guessing we're about to have another adventure to find those Chaos Emerald, right?"

Sonic winked and stick his thumb out, "Right"

Everyone cheered, we continued to walk out of the forest.

* * *

**Phew, another chapter that was long. I hoped I can type chapter 26 next or tomorrow. Read and Review!**

**xxSilverRainxx *Starts dancing at an Onda Vaselina Song called, Vuela Mas Alto* Adios. **


	26. Family Reunion

**Chapter 26, oh remember I said there will be seven chapters left. Well I edit my notebook and now there is only three chapters left. (I put together chapter 26 and 27, so thats why.) **

**

* * *

**

We finally make it to the castle. I looked at my watch, oh no! "It's 7:00, I have to get ready for school! I have to sleep here and wake up at my house."

"you don't have to worry. The last time you came here, you have to go to sleep here, right." The King smiled at me.

"Yeah"

"Well, I put a magic spell on you, so you would wake up back to your place." The King say

A magic spell, "Oh, so, how do I get out of here?"

"Bye this" I noticed The King moving his hands around in circle until a portal pop out.

"Ooh! I step in and I go back to Earth." I was really impressed.

The Queen said to me, "Yes, and we're coming with you, even Amy's is coming too".

"Really, why?" I asked them.

The King replied, "To meet my brother and his wife".

Amy enters to the conversation, "Me too".

"Oh, okay. Bye everyone!". Everyone waved goodbye and left. We all enter the portal and disappear. Soon, I was back in my room.

"Well, I have to get ready, you guys hide in the bathroom." They all enter the bathroom and I hurry up to the closet. Got the clothes I was going to wear. Once I was done, I opened the bathroom door.

"Okay we are going to surprise my uncle and aunt. My uncle has to be here because it's Friday." We all tiptoed down stairs. I told The King, Queen, and Amy to stay put.

"MOM! DAD!" I heard my uncle voice. "We're in the Kitchen!"

My aunt also spoke up too, "And we have wonderful new to say to you".

"Me too!" I told them. I went to the kitchen and saw them.

My aunt said to me, "You first dear."

"Okay, you can come in now." I noticed my uncle and aunt were confused until they both saw The King and The Queen.

The King cried, "Ricardo!"

My Uncle also cried out, "Danilo! I can't believe yu here!"

"Hello, Melissa and Amy nice to see you." My Aunt smiled.

"Nice to see you to, Violeta." The Queen answered back.

"Hi, Violeta, I miss you" Amy said.

"I missed you too, and you grew alot did you" My Aunt said to Amy.

"Yes, Yes I did" Amy said proudly.

We all ate breakfeast togther, talk, and laugh. I even told them what had happen to me when I went to Jewelaria.

"Well, I have to brush my teeth." I left to go to the bathroom and came back. My uncle and aunt wanted to tell me something.

My aunt spoke first, "We want to ask you something".

"Sure, I have 30 minutes to spare."

My aunt continued to talk, "Well, since you now know who are you real parents, you should live with them and come back when shcools starts again".

The Queen also talked, "In Jewelaria, they do have schools but, we thought you could be incomfortable going to a new school for you."

I nodded and said, "So you telling me I can't live here anymore and live in Jewelaria with my real parents for the summer and come back to go to school."

Everyone all said, "Yes".

"Sure, I will love that so much. What about my uncles and aunt, your going to be lonely without me." It was really hard to say uncle and aunt to them since I been with them forever and called them dad and mom. Also, without me here with them, they will be by themself.

I heard my uncle say to me "Don't worry, we have something coming."

"Should we say _Someone_", my aunt corrected, "we are expecting".

I took me a long time to figure out what she was talking about. "Oh my gosh! Really!"

My aunt nodded.

"Wow!". Even Amy was surprised, "Aw! That's so sweet."

The King spoke out, "Now we have things settle, we just have to call the president to change Esme's parents to us."

"You know the president!" I shouted.

"Of course, he has to know every leader of every dimesion".

My Queen started to talk, "Then we must go to school to change our names to your real parents name and the president has to be there of course".

"Whoa, lots of things to do". Even Amy agreed.

"Instead of riding the bus, we'll take you to school." My aunt said.

"What about Kat?" I asked.

Amy asked me, "Who's Kat?"

"My best friend."

"Oh" she said.

"She can come with us since she knows you secret already." I smiled at my aunt and hugged her.

"Great! Lets go!". It was a good thing their was a large car in the garge for all of us to fit in. We drove to Kat's house and I saw her standing outside waiting for the bus.

"Esme?" Kat asked.

"Do you want to ride the bus?" I asked her.

"No"

"Then come on.". Kat enters in the car and notice two people she didn't know.

"Um, Esme, who are these people?"

I answered her question, "This is my real dad and mom, The King and Queen".

"Whoa! Hello, I'm Katilyn, Esme's friend. You can called me Kat if you want." She turns and notice someone she knows. "Y-y-your Amy Rose."

Amy looked at her, "Hi! You know me already?".

"You were in TV once"

Amy remembered, "Oh yeah, I came to Earth once, I can't believe you remember".

"Of course, I was your biggest fan, when I was little".

Wait! "Whoa, whoa, how come you heard of Amy and I didn't".

Kat responded to me, "I told you once but I guess you weren't listening or you never seen the news tha creatures from a different place came to Earth".

I was probably not listening, "Huh, that's what happen when you don't watch the new, you miss everything".

Amy turned to me and said, "Well, it doesn't matter now because you know us now".

Kat nodded and agreed what Amy just said.

We listen to my mom (the queen), calling the president.

I heard Kat squealed, "OMG! Your mom knows the President of the United States!"

"Yep"

"Can you tell me how you found your mom?" Kat asked me.

"Okay, here's the story."

Once I was finished with my story, Kat was amazed.

"Wow! I can't believe it all started with jealously" Kat said.

Amy replied, "I can't believe it either, its really dumb though".

"Well you dad did marry the women he loved, speaking of love, you do remember you coming to the Dream Dance with me and Jorden" Kat looked at me.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, thank you for reminding me." I looked at Amy who looked confused.

"The Dream Dance?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, where all of you dreams comes true." Kat answered.

"You took that line for Disney." I said.

"I know but, it fits" Kat smiled.

Amy asked me and Kat, "Could I come?"

Kat answered her, "Yeah, if you want".

"Could I invite my friends?"

"Sure, I don't like to be lonely" I told Amy.

"Why, noboby ask you?"

"No, which I don't care at all" I really don't.

Amy turned to Kat, "What about you, Kat?"

"Yes, somebody did, his name is Jorden. I've been crushing on him since the second grade".

"Oh really, that's good."

The car made it to school. Kat and I exit the car. My mom said to me, "You go to class while we talk to you principal about the change, okay".

Me and Kat both agreed.

We both enter the school, we had 10 minutes left till school started. The whole family exits the car, included Amy. They enter the school and waited for the principal.

* * *

**Okay done, only 3 more chapters left. I just hoped I can type the rest tomorrow**

**xxSilverRainxx *starts flying and leaves***


	27. A Talk with the President

**Yes, I have time to type chapter 27

* * *

**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

The principal finally came and asked, "Hello, I'm principal Mr. Brown, do you need anything".

Ricardo (the uncle) speak out, "Yes, we would like to change teh parents name of Esme".

Mr. Brown was confused and asked, "Change Parents? I'll ask the secretary". He left and came back 5 minutes later. "She said you can but, my question in why?"

Violeta (the aunt) answered the question of the principal, "Because we're the aunt and uncle of Esme and this is her Real Parents". She point to the King and the Queen. Mr. Brown look at them and asked another question, "Why are you dress as a King and Queen?".

Danilo (the king) answered, "We are". The Principal just stared at them, "Ok, the King and Queen, where are you from?".

Melissa (the Queen) looked at him, "Jewelaria".

Mr. Brown started to laughed, "I don't believe you crazy people". Soon the door open and the President came out. Mr. Brown was shocked, "What, when, why, who, how?".

The President answered, "What, I been poofed here to see you. When, a couple a minute ago. Why, to prove that these people are really the King and Queen of Jewelaria. Who, The King is a wizard and was the one who poofed me. How, well, he is a wizard. There, your questions has been answered."

The Principal just stared. He soon speak out, "So, you expect me to believe they are the King and Queen of Jewelaria."

"Yes."

"Okay, then why is there a standing doll here?" Mr. Brown wonder.

"I'm not a doll!" Amy yelled.

Mr. Brown was creep out, "An! Ok, I believe, just sign your names here and the Mrs. Carla the secretary will do the rest."

"Okay" Danilo started to write while the President and the Principal was both talking.

"Mr. Brown"

"Yes sir." Mr. Brown answered.

"Don't tell anybody that I came here, understood." the President said.

"Y-Y-Yes sir."

"Now, I must leave, I bid adieu." The President was going to leave. Everyone said bye to the President of the United States. The King pulled out his wand and poof him back to White House.

The secretary came and said, "There, Esme's papers has change, Danilo and Melissa are now Esme's parents. Ricardo and Violeta are now her uncle and aunt".

Mellissa thank her, "Thank you, have a nice day."

Mrs. Carla answered back, "You to".

Everyone exits the office and went back to the car. The King and Queen decided to stay in Earth for a while but, Amy had to leave. She wanted to get ready for the dance and to tell everybody about it.

* * *

**Yes, only 2 more chapters left. Soon the Grand Finale will come! After that, my next story will come! Read and Review.**

**xxSilverRainxx *starts hoping to get herself a soda***


	28. The Dream Dance

**Chapter 28

* * *

**

**(Back to Esme's P.O.V)**

School was over and mostly everybody was excited for the dance. Me and Kat was going to get on the buswhe Kat heard Jorden called her name.

"Kat!"

She smiled and said, "Yes".

"Can't wait to see you tonight, bye".

"Me to bye" She waved her had around.

"That's all he wanted to say" I asked Kat.

"Yeah, isn't he so cute"

"Yeah sure" for you, not for me. I turned around and saw Sierra coming.

"Urg, Sierra is coming" Kat said.

I looked at her and said, ""What do you want Sierra?".

"On nothing, I'm just wondering if you are coming to the dance. Oh, wait, you won't. Nobody ask you. HA!" She started to laugh.

"So, I'm going anyway"

"You are? By yourself" Sierra looked surprise.

"Yep, and you" I was sort of getting bored.

"I wanted Tristan to ask me but, Dante aske me." I looked at her, she was sad.

"Oh"

"Yeah, well bye, lets go Jane and June." Sierra left and Jane and June looked at her.

"I have no idea what" Jane said.

"is wrong with her." June contined. They soon both left

"I don't get it how they both know what they going to say?" Kat asked while getting on the bus.

We both found a seat, "Kat, they are twins".

"Oh".

While the bus was still in motion, me and Kat was taling about other stuff. It was Kat stop and she stood up. "I'll meet you at your house for the dance, okay".

"Okay" I answered. She soon left and I was all by myself. I waited and waited. Finally, I exit out of the bus and went home. I shouted, "Hi Everyone!". Everyone answered back. My mom came up to me and said, "Amy told me you are having a dance". I look at her, "Um, yeah". My very first dance, I never went to one. Then my aunt came to me, "Do you know what you are going to wear?". I haven't really thought of that, "um...no".

My mom said to me, "How about we help you?". I smiled at her, "Sure, I will love that". I heard my aunt squeal, "Great, lets get started".

I wanted to tell them something, "In one condition, me no wear high heels".

They both started to laughed. We all went up stairs to my room and looked at my closet to find something to wear. There was nothing, "This is hard" I said. Soon a light pop out, everyone turned around. It was Amy and the others.

I notice Knuckles was angry, "I can't believe you talk me into going to a dance!"

Rouge, who was a black dress with a pink belt going around her waist said to Knuckles, "Oh Knuckles, you need to do something interested instead of staring at the master emerald".

"Hey, I thought I told you no fighting anymore" I looked at them.

Knuckles responded, "Yeah but, it is after the Battle".

I forgot I just said that, "Oh yeah, then, go fight in the living room."

"Okay" They both left and went down stairs. Sonic soon started to talk, "Well, we'll wait for you girls downstairs". Sonic, Tails, Cream, and Cheese also left and went downstairs.

Amy stayed, "It looks like you need help".

"I do, I don't know what to wear" I really needed help.

"Hm, Let me see in you closet." Amy looks at my closet, "Yep, I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You don't have dress" She said.

"I don't like dresses." I really didn't.

"Okay, what kind of dress?" Amy asked.

"Puffy, girly dresses or showy dresses. I hate those."

"Oh, then I I got the right dress for you.". I was getting confused at first but, she pulls out behind her a light-purple dress. I wasn't to shiny or sparkly but, pretty.

"I sawe this dress in a store and I thought it would be perfect for you. It's not to girly or showy. It also matches you purple heart." She smiled and handed the dress to me.

"Wow, it's perfect, I can't believe I have to say it. I love this dress." I loved it and I was going to wear it.

"I knew you would, put it on." Amy said.

My mom enters to the conversation, "All of us will leave the room, while you try on your dress". They soon left and I put on the dress. I was easy to put on. I showed it to my mom.

"Oh my, You look beautiful. Come I fix your hair."

"Me too!" said my aunt and Amy.

I was ready to go down stairs. I took my first step, It was a good thing I wear flats instead of high heels. I continue to walk down stairs. Everyone looked at me. My hair was once straight, now it has been curled up. I even wear a purple head band. "What do you think?" I said.

Cream started to squeal, "Your are so BEAUTIFUL!". Cream was wearing an orange and white princess dress. She looked sweet in it. Cheese answered, "CHAO! CHAO!". Cheese was wearing a red tie.

Amy spoke up, "Doesn't she look amazing". Amy was wearing a red dress. It was sparkly and some parts of her dress had green stuff on it. Soon Rouge came to me and said, "Honey, I love what you did to your hair".

The door rand, it was Kat who was wearing a turquoise dress, her hair was blond straight. She looked at me, "Wow! You look amazing, where did you get that dress?"

"I bought it for her." Amy answered.

"Really, Your dress really match you, Esme" Kat smiled.

"Thankyou, So, is everyone ready for the dance" I said.

Everyone was ready, we exit the house and went to the car. I notice something, "Our car is too small, how are we going to fit in it?".

My uncle looked at me, "You don't have to worry". He grabbed his want, wait, he has a wand? Anyway, he moved his wand around and mumbled some words. Soon the car stretch out and almost looked like a limo. We all enter to the car/limo. it took about 10 minutes to get to the dance. We all enter the school, I notice a sign and it said, "WELCOME TO THE DREAM DANCE".

We all took the first step until everybody turned around and look at us. I looked at said, "Why they looking at us?"

Kat responded, "Probably you, or them" she pointed at Sonic and the others.

Soon this staring and the quietness stop. Everyone shouted, "It's Sonic the Hedgehog!". They all ran up to him, others to Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese, Knuckls, and Rouge. They all wanted their autograph.

I soon speak out, "Am I the only one who didn't see the news about Sonic!". Everyone ignore me and continue shouting and sceaming for Sonic and the others autograph. I notice the Principal coming up the stage and noticing everyone in the corner. He started to talk to the mic.

"Hey, attention, why is everyone in that corner?" He looks carefully and soon shouted, "It's, It's, SONIC!"

"Apparently, I'm the only one who didn't know Sonic exist." I said to myself.

"OKay, attention, lets have a warm welcome to, SONIC!" Mr. Brown shouted. Everyone started to yell, scream, shout and cheered. Sonic, the others,me, king, queen, aunt, uncle came up to the stage. Mostly everyone was looking at Sonic.

The Principal said, "Sonic, it is a honor for you to join us".

"Uh, thanks" Sonic said nervously.

"Explain why are you here?" Mr. Brown said.

Sonic spoke out, "Well, my friend Esme invited us to come to the dance. So we decided to go". Soon everyone turned to me. They all noticed how different I look. A random person in the crowd raised his hand up.

"Who are these people in a King and Queen costume?"

Sonic answered the random person question, "That is the King and Queen of Jewelaria. Esme is their daug-".

"No, don't say it!" Oh, why did he had to say it.

Everyone knew what Sonic was going to say. They all gasped and started to mumble. I looked at Sonic, "I was going to keep a secret of me being a princess but, I guess I can't.". I went up to the microphone. "Okay, want to know the truth, yes, I'm the Princess of Jewelaria. I live in Sonics World, not in the same place but world." I started to explain what happen to me and how I found out. I then said, "I just going to say something random, I'm having a party, of course in Jewelaria, and I will invited all of you. Just come to me or Kat for more details." I soon got off the stage. I heard everyone cheered, I smiled. Soon the Principal came to the mic. and said, "Well, lots of surprise, lets get the Party Started!"

The music begins and everyone started to dance. I saw Kat and Jorden dancing together. I was happy for both of them. I turned around and saw Amy siting by herself. I decided to sit with her.

"Hi Amy"

Amy looks at me and said, "HI".

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing" I knew why she was sad about.

"It's about Sonic." She looked at me.

"How you know?"

"You are all dress up and wanted to impress him."

She turns to Sonic who was standing next to the snack table. "I guess he would never notice".

"Don't say that Amy, you have to wait. The moment will come."

"Yeah, your right. I'll just have fun and if Sonic won't dance with me, that is his loss." Amy said in a proud way.

"Way to go, Amy!" I stick up my arm out to the air. Amy looked at me and said, "I'm thirsty, I going to get some punch".

Amy left and I was all by myself until Sierra came. She sat next to me. Sierra was wearing a green elegant dress.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To say, I'm sorry"

Wait did she say, Sorry, "Sorry?".

"Yes, for all I did to you."

"You did lots of things" I told her.

"I know and I'm Sorry." she looked down.

"Are you just saying _Sorry _to me because I looked different?"

"No, I wanted to say _S__orry _to you since the I met you." She then looked at me.

"Huh? _Sorry _to me, you didn't want to be my friend." I looked confused.

"Here Let me tell you" she said.

**(Flashback)**

_It was Arts and Crafts time and Me, Kat, Jane, and June was talking in our table. I spoked out, "Hey, that new girl, Esmeralda, she looks nice". Kat also agreed, "She does, so, what are you going to do". I looked at her, then at Jane and June. "We can ask her to be our friend". Jane looked at me, "That is a very good idea". June enters, "A very good idea". I was happy, "So, it's agreed, we will talk to her in recess". I looked at my Popsicle house sticks and I need to get some glue. As I walked to the box, I notice Tristan and Esme looking at each other and talking. Tristan never talk to a girl before, not even me. I was shocked and wanted to cry. Recess started, Jane, June, and Kat came to me. Kat looked at me, "Are you ready". I looked at her and smiled evilly, "Yes, I am". Jane and Juune both said, "Okay, then lets go". We all came to her, she was lonely. I asked her "Hey, I guess you are wondering if I am going to ask you to be my friend". I looked at her, she nodded yes. I answered to her, "Well, I'm not, I don't make friends with the new kid". I pushed her and started to laugh. I notice Jane and June was confused, so they started to laugh as well. Kat wasn't, she was shocked and sort of angry. As I walked away, I turned around and notice Kat picking up Esmeralda. As soon recess was over and so was school, I came up to Kat. "Why did you pick her up?". Kat looked at me, "I wanted to help her". I was angry at her, "Why!". Kat just stood there, "Why, what about uou? You said you was going to invite her to our group". I chuckle, "Oh, I did, I change my mind. I don't want to be her friend or even have her in our group.". Kat said, "What! You know what, I don't want to be your friend anymore". That hurt my feeling but, I couldn't feel it. All I felt was my heart broken, "So, I never did like you. I leaving". I started to walk. I heard Kat yelled, "I never like you either!". It hit me, I lost my best loyal friend. I knew she never meant it, she was just angry. I never meant it either because I was jealous of Esmeralda and lost my Tristan._

**(Flashback ends)**

I looked at her, "So all of this started of Jealously."

Sierra started to cry, "Yes, I liked him and I'm sorry. My stupid jealously took control of me".

"Oh no, don't cry, I forgive you"

She looked at me, "You forgive me, for all I did to you".

"Yes, I do" I understand, the same thing happen to my dad and mom.

"Can I ask you something I've should of ask you for a long time?" Sierra asked.

"Sure"

"Do you want to be my friend?" She asked.

"Oh, um" What about Kat? I have to talk to Kat to see if the things Sierra said was true.

"I know, Kat, I want her back as my friend again and you probably don't tust me."

"Yes, the Kat part. No, I do trust you, I just don't know if I really do believe."

"I know, I'm _Sorry _Esme" she said.

"Okay, you said _Sorry _to many times. Look, I'll talk to Kat about this, okay." I said to her.

"Yeah, Okay" Sierra soon changes the conversation, "So your the princess of Jewelaria".

"Uh, yeah, yeah"

"Did you did any adventures?" she asked.

"Yeah, you want me to tell you about them."

"Yes, please tell me" Sierra soon listen to me talk about my adventures.

(While Esme is talking to Sierra, lets see what is going on with Amy.)

**(Amy P.O.V)**

I walked to the punch after my conversation with Esme. I grabbed a cup and pour the punch in the cup. I heard Sonic's voice.

"Hi Amy."

"Hi Sonic" I was still sad and depressed.

"You look sad, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just thirsty" I answered him. I can't stop thinking about him.

Sonic looks at me,_I don't like it when Amy is sad or either angry. hm, I think I Know what to do._

"Amy, Do you want to dance with me?"

Huh, did he say what I think he just said, "Huh? Dance with me?".

"Yeah, if you want to" Sonic said.

I felt my heart racing, "Yes, I will love that". I grabbed his hand. My dream was coming true, Sonic the Hedgehog is actually dancing with me. The music had a very good dance beat, I started to dance and move my body. Sonic also dance. I never knew he could dance but, I didn't care. I care that he is dancing with me, Amy Rose.

**(Amy P.O.V ends)**

**(Back to Esme)**

"We then save the Queen or my real mom" I finally finish my story to Sierra.

"Wow, that is so cool!"

"Yep, it was. Hey, aren't you suppose to be with Dante?" I asked her.

"I am, he's right there helping the DJ"

"Oh, what about Tristan? Don't you like him?" She been chasing him since forever.

"Oh, well Dante. I think I like him now." Sierra said.

"Really?".

"He inspired me" She sounded so happy.

"Inspired you?"

"He actually had a crush on me since the second grade. I feel bad for not noticing him. He even showed my true self." She started to blush.

"Your true self?"

"I'm not really mean, I was just mean because I was jealous of you. I'm really nice." She said proudly.

"Well good for you. So, no more Tristan.".

"Nope, no more, only Dante". She was so happy.

"That's good".

"Yeah, you know what else I think"

"What?" I asked.

"Tristan might even like you".

Yeah, wait! "Wait, did you say Tristan might like me".

"Yeah, I did. I notice that since kindergarten because he didn't like me"

"But, he is mean to me, that doesn't mean anything" It really doesn't.

"Well, when a boy mess with a girl, there's a chance he likes you" she smiled and notice Dante, "Oh there's Dante, bye".

"Bye" Sierra soon left with Dante. Tristan liking me, no way. I was still by myself until Tristan came.

"HI, can I sit here?"

"Hi, sure" It's not like I'm lonely.

"It's a Dance"

Of course It is Tristan, I said to him, "Yeah it is, I see my parents dancing, my aunt and uncle, Kat and Jorden, Sierra and Dante, Sonic and Amy. I always did love them together. I even see Cream and Tails talking, don't they both look sweet together. Oh, don't forget Knuckles and Rouge, those two make me laugh."

"Yeah I know" He soon put his hand on top of mine.

Why is he touching my hand. I let go gingerly, "So did you ask some one to go to the dance with you?".

"Um, no, I never could. She makes me nervous when I really need to talk to her." He said.

"Oh, is she with anyone here in the dance?" I asked Tristan.

"No, she's actually sitting with me"

I felt a slight blush on my face, "Huh? You mean me".

"Yes Esme, I have to say something to you."

"Okay"

"I like you" Tristan said.

"I like you to, as my classmate in school"

"No, Esme, I really like you." Oh, so he was serious then.

"Oh" Everything became silent.

"Wait, if you say you like me, then what about what happen in Kindergarten." I said.

"Oh, that part let me tell you" Tristan said.

**(Flashback)**

_Ever since I saw you enter the classroom, I felt like I knew you. I never had a crush on a girl or even talk to one. I went up to you if you needed help. I even showed you where was the scissor. Then, our hands met. I never felt like this before. Recess started, I heard my friends laughing. I asked them, "Why are you laughing?" They all said, "Because you like a girl!". They all continued to laugh. I didn't want them to know I like her. "No I don't". One of my buddies came up to me, "Then why did you talk to her and touch her hand?". I was embarrassed, "I wanted to help her" They just stared at me, "I'm not sure if we believe in you". I had to think of a way to not let them think I like a girl. "I'll proved it to you". The next day, Esme came up to me and said "Hit". I wanted to say hi back but, I wanted to proved the guys. "Why are you talking to me?". I knew she was shocked, "I'm talking to you because I want to". I looked at her, "Well, I don't want to talk to you". I saw a single tear coming in her eyes, I made her cry. She walked away and cry. My heart was broken, I have hurted her feelings. Years past and she always looks beautiful as aways but, she never talk to me. I came up to her and said, "HI". She looked at me with such hatred, "What do you want?". I looked at her, "I wanted to say Hi". She looked at me, "HI, now leave me alone". She left. I soon decided to mess with her, I guess that was a bad idea. Esme was angrier than ever. It was a biggest mistake I have ever done._

**(Flashback ends)**

I looked at him, "Oh"

He looks at my eyes and said, "Do you want to dance with me?".

Tristan look nervous when he said that, he did hurt my feelings but, I guess one dance couldn't hurt. "Okay, I will dance with you"

The dance song ended and a slow song pop up. Are you kidding me! I had no choice to put my hands on Tristan's neck. He then put his hand on my waist. I felt uncomfortable at first but, I got used to it. We slowly dance, I looked at him, I never knew his blue eyes was so shiny. His blond-brown hair was also shiny too. Was I falling for him, I had a short crush on him in Kindergarten. I guess, I still like him. I liked him.

**(Amy P.O.V) **

Once the dance song finish, a slow song pop out. Sonic smiled and put his hand on my waist. I blushed and put my hands around his neck. I couldn't help it but, to stare at his lovely sparkly emerald green eyes. It was the best thing that ever happen to me. My first dance with Sonic.

I whispered, "Sonic". He didn't hear want I just said.

**(Sonic .P.O.V)**

A slow song pop out, oh no. But, I wanted Amy to be happy, so I smiled at her and put my hands on her waist. She blushed and put her hands around my neck. I never seen Amy did that before, I sort of like it. Her shiny emerald eyes, that were more lighter than mines, shine everywhere. Oh, Amy, she been chasing me since I rescue her from Metal Sonic. I got used to her chasing me but, I have a habit from running away from her. She makes me nervous. She whisper something that I couldn't hear. Oh well, I have to make her happy.

(Esme P.O.V)

I noticed Amy and Sonic having a great time, even my parents and my aunt and uncle. Knuckles and Rouge were both talking to each other, I wonder what they are talking about? I also saw Cream and Cheese with Tails. Cheese was eating the snacks while Cream was talking to Tails. They both look sweet. Kat and Jorden relationship became more stronger. I continue to dance with Tristan. I like today, it was the best Dream Dance ever.

* * *

**That was so long wasn't it, guess what, tomorrow is the Grand Finale. You have to wait. **

**xxSilverRainxx is out PEACE!**


	29. My Life

**Yeah! This the Grand Finale!****Sorry I took so long, I had homwork (I had to much). Anyway, here's The Grand Finale.**

Soon the slow music finish, the principal came up to the stage and said, "Thankyou for coming here, I hope you had a great night at The Dream Dance. I'll see you in two days and school will be over! Bye, everyone".

Everyone cheered and left. Jorden came to Kat and looked at her, "My parents are here to pick me up, uh, bye". Kat looked at him, she smiled. Her smile brighten Jorden, she came to him and kissed him in his lips. She started to giggled. Jorden was surprise and said, "Uh, thanks". She smiled again and whisper to his ear, "Your welcome, bye". Jorden smiled and said bye to Kat and left. Once, Jorden left, Kat started to squeal and came up to me, "I Kissed Him! Yeah!". She then ran to Cream to tell her what happen.

I glanced up to see Amy and Sonic still together, I wonder what they are talking about?

**(Amy P.O.V)**

I looked up to Sonic and said to him, "The song is over now, Sonic, you can let go off me now". Oh, why did I say that? I don't want him to let go, I never did. He looked at me and said, "Ok". He then let go off me. Ok! Is that what he is going to say! Oh, well, at least I dance with him. I looked at Sonic and left. I came and said with Cream, Cheese, and Kat. I asked them, "What are you girls talking about?".

Cream said to me, "We are talking about what happen in the dance".

"Oh"

I looked up and notice Knuckles and Rouge still talking to each other. Hmm, something is up with those two. I then looked at Esme and Tristan. I knew it, Tristan did like Esme. They both looked cute with each other. Sonic came and sat between me and Tails. I guess my night is turning well.

**(Amy P.O.V End)**

I looked at Tristan who was staring at me, weird. I said to him, "Tristan, the song is over". He looked at me, "I know". I let go of Tristan and said to him, "You know, I decided something. I'm going to invite you to my birthday party" He looked surprise and said, "Really, cool".

"The only thing is that I won't have the party here. It's going to be at Jewelaria. I'm going to live there."

Tristan changed his expression, "What, your moving?".

"Oh no, I'm going to live there for the summer and come back for school. But, my new house will be in Jewelaria" Tristan sad face rose up.

"Oh, well thats good. I have to leave now. It was nice dancing with you. Your pretty cool, Esme. Bye". I blushed a little and said bye.

Once everyone left, I walked up to my family. My dad said, "Are you ready to leave, Esme".

I nodded and said, "I'm ready, lets get in the car slash limo".

We all exit the school and everyone enter the car/limo thing. We went to Kat's house first to drop her off.

Kat exits the car and said, "Bye everyone. Thankyou for my ride. Oh, Esme, I hope you had a great night at the dance. Bye!".

"I did, Bye!". I saw Kat enter her house and we left.

The car finally made it to the house. We all exits the car and enter the house. My unlce grabs his wand and made a blue portal pop out. "Ok, Sonic and the others had to leave now to pripare everything we tell them to do".

"Oh" I said.

Sonic was the fist one to enter the portal, "I had a cool day spending the day back on Earth. I see you in 5 days. Bye". He did his famous signature and enter to the portal.

Then Tails was next, "Bye Esme! I can't wait till I see you on our planet". I said bye

Knuckles came and took the first step, "Hmm, what do I say, bye".

"That was rude, Knuckles!" Rouge yelled to Knuckles.

"Sorry, Bye Esme, see you later" Knuckles corrected.

"Its okay, Knuckles" Oh, Knuckles and his anger issue.

"Sorry for that Honey. Anyway, bye Esme" Rouge enters to the portal.

Cream and Cheese came to me, "Bye Esme, I'm so happy for you to come live with us! Bye!". Cheese answered back, "Chao!". Cream and Cheese then came up to me and hug me. I hugged back. Cream and Cheese then let go of me and skipped to the portal.

Amy was next, "Well, this is it".

"Yep"

"I can't wait till you come to Jewelaria, you are going to love it there."

"I'm guessing It will" I looked at her, it was sort of wierd because I never had a friend who was an animal. Especially a pink hedgehog.

"Bye" she waved and enters to the portal. Soon the portal dissapear. I looked at my parents then at my aunt and uncle.

My mom said, "Ok Esme tomorrow is a big day ans so is Sunday. First we have to pack boxes. Then when you go to school on Monday, you give the invitation to you classmate or whoever you are going to invite to you party".

My aunt also added, "Then on Tuesday, you tell everyone to come to our backyard to see you leave".

"Okay!" I said good night to my parents and my aunt and uncle. I hurry up and went to sleep.

**(4 days later)**

It was Tuesday, and night time. Everyone I knew was outside waiting for me. I noticed my parents were talking to my aunt and uncle.

My dad said, "Well, bye brother. You are coming to Esme's party right"

"Yeah, of course. Bye brother" my uncle said.

My mom also said in the conversation, "Bye Violeta, I see you in Jewelaria soon and can't wait till you child to come".

"Thankyou Melissa. I'm also excited to." my aunt answered.

My mom and dad came to me and said, "Okay, we will be leaving and you can stay here as much as you like. Say good bye to your friends and when you are ready to leave, enter to the portal".

"Okay, bye" I hugged them and they hugged me back. My mom said, "See you in Jewelaria".

My parents enter to the portal and left. It was just me. I saw Kat running to me, "Wait!"

"Okay, I'm here."

"Yes, I'm here." I answered to her.

Kat looked sad, "Your leaving".

"Don't woory I'll be back and don't forget my party. You can ever visit me if you want." I said.

"Really! But still, I'm going to miss you." She gave me a quick hug.

"Me too" I turn and saw Jorden.

"Bye Esme"

"Bye" I answered.

I went up to my aunt and uncle. I asked them, "Are you sure you are going to be alright when I leave?".

"Yes, we are. Remember Esme, I'm having a baby."my aunt said.

"Right, bye" We all hug each other.

I notice Sierra, Jane, and June coming to me, "We'll also miss you, Esme"

Jane and June both answered, "Yeah".

"I decided, I will inivited you to my party"

"Really!" Sierra squealed. Jane said, "We can't wait.."

"for you party, Esme". June continued. I left them and coninued to say bye to everyone in my classroom. I felt someone was missing. I looked and looked. I went behind the house and notice Tristan. I came closer to him.

"So, your leaving".

"Guess so" I answered.

He looked at me and said, "I won't see you anymore". I decided to stand next to him.

"Of course you will, your coming to my party right?".

"Yeah but still, I'm not going to see your beautiful self".

I notice I blush a little and couldn't help myself. I did like him. I came closer to him and kiss his cheeks. I saw his eyes open wide and turn to me, "Thanks".

I smiled and blush, "Your welcome, now come on". I hold his hand and we walked out of the house. As we were walking, Tristan said, "I was expected more than a kiss on a cheeck".

Huh, boys,"Don't push it".

We kept on walking, I let go off his hand. I went up the stage and speak in the microphone, "Attention people, I have something to say. Everyone knows I am leaving and having a birthday party but, that's not what I was going to say. I want to tell you that I have accepted myself for being a princess and actually finding my real parents. I had many adventures and I'm sure I will have more. To end this, when you Dream something, you might never know if that dream is real".

I looked at everyone and saw them cheering at me. I took my first steps into the portal. I turned back and saw everyone waving goodbye, everybody I know and love was going away for me. I can't believe it. It was all a dream as so I thought. It wasn't, it was real. I'm the princess of Jewelaria. I enter to the portal and saw everything flashed before my eyes. I was started my New Life in Jewelaria.

* * *

**Yeah, I have finish my story. Up next is an Author's note. I hope you like my story, Read and Review!**

**xxSilverRainxx is out, peace and love! **


	30. Author's Note

****

Author's Note,

Disclaimer: (I haven't wrote this in my story because I was too lazy and forgot) I don't own any of the characters in Sega. I do own Esme, Kat, Jorden, Tristan, Melissa, Danilo, Ricardo, and Violeta. These are my OCs.

My next story will be called, _My New Life_  
(It was called My New Life in Jewelaria but, I changed it)

If I don't have any homework when I go back to school on Monday (There is a chance I will), I will type my next story.

Oh Yeah, if you was wondering how to pronounce the word _Jewelaria_, it is like this  
The word Jewel and combine with the word Area. You will figure it out.

If you are wondering about my others stories, check my profile to see what I will write next.

Have a great day!

**__**

by: xxSilverRainxx :)


End file.
